


Going Back

by dupli



Category: Pixar Short Films, The Adventures of André & Wally B.
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Andre just wants to make things right.





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> im surprised that after all these years im literally the first person to write fanfiction about them............

That encounter had changed Andre’s life. Despite being a brainless creature.

The forest Andre rested in was nothing special. Just an empty space that has yet to be torn down for use by those humans. Andre never got them. But he was a possession of them. An android who has yet to understand the concept of “home”.

And yet that forest was his home. Away from the greedy humans who just wanted more land. But he didn’t want to go back to the forest for escapism, no. He wanted to make things right with a mischievous bee who playfully threatened him. There was no ransom to speak of between them. Only just childish chasing. But he didn’t know his name. Nor if he was alive.

Andre arched his back. He had to stretch a bit after resting. He couldn’t ponder a thing. All he could do was look into the seemingly never ending sky. But he knew travelling would be best. He got up. Looking at his surroundings. And as expected, nothing came up to him. He stepped forward down the pathway he recalled using as an escape route during his encounter. It gave him a sense of nostalgia walking down the smooth line.

Nothing felt quite as happy as being alone. Walking down the path and breathing in the maple flavored air. As the shade made silhouettes of trees that had just started growing colorful leaves.

Eventually. Andre stopped in his tracks. He could hear buzzing from a mile away. He breathed in, and breathed out. He turned to the direction the buzzing came from. And was met with the exact bee who had encountered him long ago. His eyes widened.

“Hello, again~” the bee hissed happily. His grin extending to his cheeks.

“Do not hurt me..” Andre shook his head. “I want to talk with you.”

“Wha?” the bee tilted his head.

“What is your name?” Andre smiled sheepishly.

“Me? I’m Wally B.” Wally B said briefly. “Why do you need to know this?”

“Well.. Because I want to make things right. Like how the humans do.” Andre responded. “You can call me Andre.”

“Oh.” Wally B was a bit confused. “What do you mean?”

“We should be friends.” Andre held out his hand. His face turned a little pink.

“Sure..” Wally B sighed happily. Reaching his tiny hand to shake Andre’s hand.

Andre giggled. Putting a hand over Wally’s tiny hand “Your hand is so cute.” He kissed Wally’s small hand joyfully. Leaving Wally B to blush intensely.

“T-thanks..” Wally B giggled back.

“You’re welcome, friend!” Andre laughed as he let go of his friend’s hand. “Here, I’ll show you my favorite places in this forest!” He paced away. Guiding the bee with him down the path they had chased each other on.


End file.
